Sonic and the magic of friendship episode 3: dead babysitter
by bronysonicfan0000
Summary: Sound babysits. Please review.


Hey everybody. I'm here with Sonic and the magic of friendship, episode 3: Dead babysitter.

Rainbow dash and Twilight, Scootaloo was playing with Speedy spark, and Sound was training with Sonic. Sound kicked Sonic upside the head, and Sonic fell to the ground, but he immediately got back up and retaliated with a roundhouse kick. As they kept going they could feel themselves getting stronger and stronger, they knew that eventually they would reach their limit. Twilight and Rainbow dash then came out and Sonic and sound stopped training.

Sonic: What is it Twilight?

Sonic saw that twilight was holding a note.

Twilight: We've been called to a meeting in Canterlot! Do you know what this means?!

Sonic: No.

Rainbow dash: We need to find a babysitter!

Sound: I could babysit.

Sonic: Hmm… Sure you're responsible.

Sound: Plus, since I'm family, you don't need to pay me.

Twilight: He's dead!

Sonic: He died trying to protect me!

Twilight: You make a valid point. Okay Sound you can babysit. Be sure to take good care of them.

Sound: I won't let you down.

Sonic, Twilight, and Rainbow dash left for Canterlot, and Sound went back to the house. He looked at the list.

Sound: This should be easy enough.

Sound went into the house and saw Scootaloo playing with Speedy spark. Sound couldn't help but smile. Speedy spark was just giggling to no end. It warmed Sound's heart to see something like that.

Sound: Hey Scootaloo.

Scootaloo picked up Speedy spark and went to hug Sound.

Scootaloo: Hi uncle Sound.

Sound: Okay listen. I'm babysitting you, so I need you to be on your best behaviour. Okay?

Scootaloo: Okay.

Speedy spark wanted to be picked up by Sound, so outstretched his arms towards him. Sound then picked up speedy spark.

Sound: Hi Speedy.

Speedy spark started to giggle.

Scootaloo: Aww.

Speedy spark then grabbed Sound's halo.

Sound: Ow, ow, please stop. Ow, please, don't do that.

Speedy spark let go of Sound's halo, and made a face like he was constipated.

Sound: Huh?

Speedy spark stopped making the face.

Sound: Please don't let that be what I think it was.

He sniffed Speedy spark diaper.

Sound: Oh go it is!

Scootaloo starts laughing. She then sniffs the air and faints.

Sound: O-okay.

Sound changes Speedy sparks diaper.

Sound: Well, all better.

Sound looks at the clock and sees that it's noon.

Sound: Lunch time.

He wakes up Scootaloo and asks her what she wants for lunch.

Scootaloo: Hey pizza.

Sound: Okay.

Sound goes to the fridge and finds some hey pizza leftovers and heats them up. He then goes into the cabinet to find something for Speedy spark to eat. He grabs some carrots, peas, celery, and tomatoes, blended them up and tried to get Speedy spark to eat it, but he kept refusing to. Speedy spark started to flap his wings and began to fly. He started to giggle as he got into the air.

Sound: Get back down here and eat your mush!

Sound couldn't get him down. Scootaloo then flew up to get him. She gently held him, and then took him back to the kitchen. Scootaloo took the mush.

Scootaloo: Open up, here comes the little spoon with your food on it.

Sound: Huh?

Scootaloo: I don't like to talk down to him. He knows it's not a train, I know it's not a train.

Sound: Okay.

Speedy spark started to eat his mush.

Sound: Well how about that?

Later it was nap time for Speedy spark, and he was fighting it. He started to fly all across the house.

Sound: Get back down here and take your nap!

He refused to come down.

Scootaloo tried to intervene, but then Speedy spark made a face as if here was about to crap his diaper.

Sound: Oh-no.

But that did not happen. Instead his horn started to glow and then right before Sound's eyes Scootaloo was turned into a plate of spaghetti.

Sound: Turn your sister back right now!

Speedy spark would not.

Sound then sat on the ground and began to cry. Speedy spark looked at him. He then got down, and poked Sound. Sound stopped crying and looked at Speedy spark. Speedy spark flew into Sound's arms and went to sleep. Sound smiled.

Later Sonic, Twilight, and Rainbow dash got back.

Twilight: Wow, are we in the right place?

The house was incredibly clean.

Sonic: I told you to have faith in my brother.

Sound: Hey. Scootaloo's at the table and Speedy's having his nap.

Sonic went into the kitchen and saw a plate of spaghetti.

Sonic: All I see is a plate of spaghetti.

Sound: That is Scootaloo. Speedy discovered that he has magic.


End file.
